


The Keeper

by EvilInTheNight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilInTheNight/pseuds/EvilInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda keeps many secret. But there are two special ones. The one that she regrets to keep and the one that she has to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Keeper

“Put this on.” Pietro throws her a red leather jacket. “This will look good on you.”

Wanda kneads the leather in her hands, feeling the softness of it. She turns to look at her brother, who is frowning as he picks out a pair of running shoes.

“They go well with the color of your eyes,” she says teasingly. “He will notice how blue they are.”

Pietro nearly drops the shoes but he catches them before they reach the floor. “What are you talking about…” His eyes widened as realization strikes him. “Damn it, Wanda! I am your brother! You can’t peek into my head like that!”

“I don’t have to peek, Pietro.” Wanda rolls her eyes, “You are screaming his name out loud in your head. Besides, we are twins. If I can’t tell what you are thinking, what kind of a sister am I?”

Pietro’s face turns to a light shade of red. “I know you think that I am stupid.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Wanda shrugs as she puts on the jacket. It fits her perfectly.

“He hurt you once.” Pietro looks apologetically at his sister.

“And I was trying to get into his head. You know that he did the right thing.” Wanda says. “Clint is all the good things you never had. Caring, loving, reliable, and strong enough to protect you.”

“I have you. Plus, I don’t need anyone to protect me.” Pietro says.

“But I can’t love you the way you want him to.” Wanda says.

Pietro puts on his new shoes quietly.

“You are afraid that he won’t like you back.” Wanda says.

“He doesn’t like me, for a fact.” Pietro murmurs.

“Well, you will never know until you ask him. Or I can do you a favor.” Wanda smirks as she turns on her heels. Immediately Pietro reappears by the door. “Oh my god, Wanda! You can’t let him know. Please, please, please!” His face is flushed and his eyes widened in fear.

“The promise me you will tell him yourself.” Wanda says.

Pietro purses his lips.

“After the battle.” He whispers.  
“After the battle.” Wanda says.

“Oh, Wanda, you are the best.” Her brother pulls her in and kisses her on the forehead.  
“Save your sweet words for the archer.” She says, and Pietro picks her up and runs, making her screams and punches him and they both laugh.

 

But Pietro didn’t notice the small wicked grin on her lips.

She didn't tell Pietro she read Clint's mind too. Clint likes Pietro a little bit more than he would admit. He still doesn’t trust them completely, and he has a good reason not to. Not everyone can read minds and tell who is loyal and who is not. But Clint is very fond of her brother. He remembers their first encounter in the woods, the color of Pietro’s eyes reflecting the snow, and his cocky attitude. He likes every little detail of Pietro.

Even without her mind-reading powers, Wanda could see the sparks flying between these two.

The thought of Pietro finding someone to love warms her heart. Wanda couldn’t help but smile as she steps out with Pietro.

 

= = = =

 

Wanda sees Clint on Pietro’s funeral.

He looks paler than before, and Wanda could feel deep sorrow radiating from him. Clint couldn’t look Wanda in the eyes.

Clint gives a small speech there, telling Wanda how great was her brother, and how much he regrets not knowing him better. But Wanda could tell he is holding back a lot. The words that are silent to others but loud and clear in Wanda’s head.

Clint looks almost...broken. And she is the only one who really knows how much Pietro's death affects him.

 

He closes his eyes as Pietro’s body is lowered into his grave. Images flash in his head as he closes his eyes.

_Clint carrying Pietro to Helen’s, asking her to fix his body even though his soul is forever gone._

_Clint bringing him back from Sokovia and fell asleep beside his dead body._

_Clint laughing it off after Pietro called him an old man._

_Clint meeting him for the first time in the woods._

And Wanda sees every bit of it, watching Clint’s thoughts like a movie.

One with a cold beginning and a bitter ending.

 

= = = =

 

She comes up to the archer after the funeral.

“Thank you, for what you’ve done for him.” She says.

“It is the least I could do.” Clint says. He thinks she’s referring to asking Helen to fix the bullet holes in Pietro’s body.

“I’m not talking about that.” Wanda says. “He loved you, you know. Admired you. Looked up upon you. He wanted to tell you all that after the battle.”

Blood drains from his face as he begins to understand what Wanda is talking about.

“Let me show you.” She says, raising her hands to touch Clint’s temples but hesitates. She looks up at Clint as if asking for permission. “Please.” Clint whispers. She puts a finger on each side, and Clint feels a warm flow from her fingers to his head, soothing him into a dream.

 

 

It is not only Pietro’s memories. It is also Clint’s.

_…He hurt you._

He sees Pietro picking up Wanda and snapping his arrow into two.

_…He doesn’t like me for a fact._

He sees himself looking down at Pietro with disdain as he lies on the shattered glass, struggling to stand up.

_…You can’t let him know. Please, please, please!_

He sees Pietro looking at him, something flashes in his eyes. It is pain. And was he even looking at the kid?

_…After the battle._

He looks innocent and naïve, his hands still holding out after pushing Clint and the kid away.

He fell to the ground, the blood soaking his suit, staining it red.

 

Clint doesn’t want to wake up from the memories, but Wanda is showing him no more.

“I...”

“You don't have to tell me. I already know. I regret not telling him. I was hoping he could find out himself.” Wanda says.

“Yes. You did the right thing. He would have wanted to know it from me.” Clint says softly.

 

= = = =

 

Wanda doesn’t know how long Clint stays, but she knows Clint must be telling Pietro everything.

Everything that Pietro ever wanted to know.

 

**[The End]**

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I've been feeling more like writing one-shots.  
> Please leave a comment.


End file.
